


I Fall to Pieces (When i’m With You)

by CatholicChika



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Admiration, F/F, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Misaki takes care of Kaoru, Praise Kink, Soft. Very soft, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatholicChika/pseuds/CatholicChika
Summary: Misaki wants to show Kaoru just how much she loves and adores her.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	I Fall to Pieces (When i’m With You)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a smut but ironically enough this is one of the the softest fics i’ve ever written, kaomisa has so much power I stg, and I of course hope you enjoy reading! (mind the disclaimer below please) 
> 
> ⚠️: Please do not interact if you are a DDLG fan/ABDL fan, or a fan of any kinks that are truly fucked up! My smut fics are made exclusively for my fellow wlws to enjoy, so I really wouldn’t appreciate any creeps interacting with them.

Misaki knows Kaoru will always try to make her smile, _no matter what_. Whenever she sees Misaki doubting herself at all, she immediately steps in, and it makes Misaki feel better in almost an instant. Kaoru cherishes her lover more than any other being alive, which is why Misaki wants to return the favour. Misaki wants to show Kaoru she cares for her more than anything too, _because it’s true_. 

Misaki’s always found Kaoru beautiful. Even when she first met her, and even if she tried to deny it at first. Over time, it became more than a physical affection she bared, and eventually she saw that Kaoru has a beautiful heart. The absolute _most_ beautiful heart. Misaki would never trade the love she holds for Kaoru for anything in existence. 

Kaoru’s currently laying down on her and Misaki’s bed, incredibly flustered. She’s never let herself surrender so much control before, so Kaoru doesn’t know what to think. On one hand, she’s happy that she can make Misaki feel happy and more confident. _On the other hand_ , she feels bad that she’s letting Misaki do all the work, and isn’t doing anything to make Misaki feel good. 

Misaki notices that Kaoru looks worried, so she lifts Kaoru’s bangs up and kisses her forehead to reassure her. “Don’t worry so much, Kaoru-san... I want to take good care of you, _alright_? Don’t ever feel bad about letting me do this.” 

Kaoru smiles nervously at Misaki’s words, still not used to the current exchange of power they’re having, but feels a little more calm now that Misaki’s let her know that what is happening is alright. 

Misaki slowly presses her lips against Kaoru’s, causing Kaoru to moan as she gently nibbles on her lower lip. She continues to kiss Kaoru as she unbuttons her uniform, then helps Kaoru lift it off of herself. Misaki stares in awe at her girlfriend, _after all this time_ , she still can’t believe how lucky she is to have been able to have someone as beautiful as Kaoru return her feelings. 

Kaoru is panting heavily as Misaki momentarily pulls away from their passionate kiss, and Misaki leans down to kiss the valley between Kaoru’s breasts, which causes Kaoru to throw her head back. Misaki smiles internally at how sensitive Kaoru seems to be to her every touch, in fact, she finds it quite cute. 

Misaki gives Kaoru’s neck small kisses  as she unhooks Kaoru’s bra, while Kaoru gently pulls Misaki closer to her. Kaoru knows Misaki has seen her chest multiple times, but for some reason, this time she feels embarrassed, so she quickly covers her chest with her arms. 

Misaki frowns as Kaoru covers her chest, not meaning to make her feel insecure at all. “Kaoru-san, you’re so beautiful. You should never feel ashamed of your chest, or any part of you. _I think you’re so lovely_ , Kaoru-san.” Misaki states with a gentle smile, and it causes Kaoru to slowly remove her own arms from her chest. 

Misaki really knows just how to make Kaoru feel better about herself, and Misaki’s sweet and kind words arouse Kaoru beyond belief. “ _You’re so beautiful_ , Kaoru-san...” Misaki repeats what she says, as she trails her lips from Kaoru’s bare chest, down to her thighs. “ _My beautiful Kaoru-san_...” 

Kaoru moans as she shuts her eyes, not expecting Misaki to be so straightforward with praising her, and it feels way too good. Misaki kisses at Kaoru’s thighs, leaving marks of love on them, as she starts unzipping Kaoru’s skirt. While Misaki is working on undressing her, Kaoru can’t help but open her eyes for a brief moment to look at her adorable girlfriend, who’s taking care of her with so much consideration and gentleness. It’s enough to make Kaoru’s heart burst, despite the kind of situation they’re in. 

Once Misaki pulls Kaoru’s skirt off, she very delicately starts rubbing her two fingers against Kaoru’s clothed clit, causing Kaoru to have to bite her own lip hard to stop her from moaning too loudly. “Please don’t stop your moans... I want to hear you.” Misaki requests, and Kaoru eventually complies. 

“ _Mm_...” Kaoru hums, as Misaki continues to rub her off. She pulls her underwear off slowly, before finally rubbing her thumb against Kaoru’s bare clit, causing Kaoru’s body to jolt upwards, in utter pleasure. “O-Oh, M-Misaki...” 

“Kaoru-san, your moans are so pretty...” Misaki praises her, as she kneels on the ground. She kisses Kaoru’s clit once, then proceeds to start licking against Kaoru’s wetness, as Kaoru’s hands find their way to Misaki’s hair. 

“Ah... A-Ahh!” Kaoru moans, as she starts caressing Misaki’s hair, unable to control how good she feels. “My pretty Kaoru-san, I feel so lucky to be yours. _You are so amazing_.” Misaki stops for a moment to tell her nice things, before finally letting her tongue explore Kaoru’s warmth, realising she hits a spot once Kaoru lets out a loud gasp. 

“Oh, Misaki... _R-Right there_...” Kaoru moans, as Misaki starts caressing her thighs, while still eating her out. “ _Please, right there_...” Kaoru repeats, feeling herself lose control of her own body. 

“Of course, baby. I want to make you feel good like you deserve, after all.” Misaki smiles at how Kaoru blushes further at her words. Kaoru is extremely appreciative about them, but right now is too lost in pleasure to be able to utter more than a few words back. 

Misaki decides to kick things up a notch by very slowly sucking on Kaoru’s clit, as Kaoru begins to caress Misaki’s face—a way of thanks for taking care of her so much. Misaki feels warm at Kaoru’s gesture, and rewards her by letting her release into her mouth, as Kaoru gently holds the back of Misaki’s head for support. 

“ _AHHH, MISAKI!_ I’M GOING TO-!” Kaoru moans loudly, as she finally climaxes. She feels embarrassed that she releases into Misaki’s mouth because she can’t hold back anymore, but Misaki reassures her it’s alright by holding Kaoru’s hand. 

“Oh god, Kaoru-san... you’re irresistible.” Misaki says with a lighthearted giggle, and it causes Kaoru to become aroused all over again. “Let me take care of you further.” 

Misaki gets up from the ground and hovers over Kaoru, then gently rubs her fingers against Kaoru’s entrance once more, before slowly letting her fingers pleasure her lover fully. Kaoru immediately tightens around Misaki’s fingers, and now Kaoru has to cover her whole face because of how flustered andaroused she is. 

“Don’t hide from me, baby.” Misaki says lovingly, as she continues to gently finger Kaoru. She stops hiding her face once Misaki hits that sweet spot inside of her, and it makes Kaoru pull Misaki’s face to her chest, not wanting to let her go, _especially_ not now. 

Kaoru feels like she’s absolutely on edge, but so safe at the same time, because it’s _Misaki_ that’s making her go insane. It’s _Misaki_ that’s making her weak to her knees. And it’s _Misaki_ that’s making her feel so loved and so cared for, without asking for anything in return. Kaoru just knows it’ll always be Misaki in her heart. 

Misaki continues to gently pleasure Kaoru with her fingers, until Kaoru finally climaxes once more, coating Misaki’s fingers with her essence. “Ah, that’s it... _You’re so good_ , Kaoru-san.” Misaki says in a soft voice, before kissing Kaoru’s forehead to ease her. Kaoru never fails to feel calm when Misaki does that. 

Without saying anything, Kaoru wraps her arms around Misaki’s back, as Misaki lays on her chest. She can feel Kaoru’s heartbeat pacing both fast and slow, and it reminds Misaki of the waves of the sea. 

After a while, Kaoru finally gains the composure to talk. “ _You’re too good to me, Misaki_...” Kaoru whispers, as she now kisses Misaki’s forehead. “I’ll be sure to return the favour next time...” 

“You don’t need to.” Misaki smiles at Kaoru’s consideration towards her, while slowly caressing Kaoru’s arm. “I love making you feel happy, Kaoru-san. I _never_ need anything in return.” 

Kaoru nearly tears up, because she’s so unused to being treated with so much care and consideration by anyone else, yet Misaki serves it to her on an open platter. 

“I really love you, Misaki... _so much_.” 

“And _I love you_ , Kaoru-san...” Misaki responds, and she really does mean it. “Forever.” 

Kaoru pulls Misaki closer to her, gently kissing her as she caresses her back, before they both drift to sleep for a while, only thinking of each other. _Today has been incredible for both of them, but this is only one of the many days that they show their unconditional love for each other._

**Author's Note:**

> kaomisa are mega switches so stay tuned for kaoru being in the lead next time, i’m sure kaoru would want nothing more than to make misaki feel happy and good, especially after misaki’s taken such good care of her <3  
> and thank you for reading! I really appreciate any type of support at all that I get on my fics.


End file.
